Transcript:Here Come the Koopa Bros.
< Here Come the Koopa Bros. Sonic's Story (Opening title card in Mario's house. Scroll left to reveal Peach caring for the weakened Yoshi. Camera shift to Mario in his doctor outfit, Luigi drinking coffee, Sonic, and Shadow) SONIC: Okay, I knew you were a plumber and a hero. But I had no idea you are a doctor as well. MARIO: (pulls out a Megavitamin) Hee Hee! SONIC: So.... How is Yoshi anyway? Will he be okay? MARIO: (nods) Fine! SONIC: (*phew*) That's good to know. It's a good thing we got to him in time. I guess all we need to worry about now is finding the rest of the Chaos Emeralds... (scroll to Yoshi and Peach. Yoshi opens his eyes, and Peach is taken aback. Shift to Mario and the group as Peach calls for them) PEACH: Mario!!! Come Quick. Yoshi is finally waking up!!! (Sonic, Mario, and Luigi head upstairs) I'm happy to see you awake Yoshi. How do you feel? (Yoshi gets up but falls down again) No Yoshi!!! Save your strength. You haven't fully recovered yet! (Sonic walks over to the ledge) SONIC: (*sigh*) What was I thinking? I should have told you about Mecha Sonic. I was confident we could find the Chaos Emeralds before he did. Then use their power to defeat him. But instead, I put another innocent life in jeopardy... (Mario and Luigi walk over to Sonic) Sonic: I'm sorry I deceived you Mario. I think now is a good time to tell you the full story. As I told you back at the castle. Me and Shadow are from another dimension... (fade to flashback of Mobius. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cheese rest peacefully) SONIC: (narrating) My home world was called Mobius. It was a lush, green and peaceful place. Most of the time, I would hang out or just chill with my friends. It was a very carefree lifestyle. (fade to a laboratory with Dr. Eggman) SONIC: (narrating) Carefree, that is... until the power hungry Dr Eggman came along. (Eggman laughs, pan out to Death Egg) SONIC: (narrating) His base of operations was within a huge floating fortress that orbited the planet. It was known as the Death Egg. Where he "hatched" many schemes to enslave Mobius by turning the inhabitants into his robotic slaves. (shift back to Sonic in Eggman's base, with Eggman in a mecha-suit) SONIC: (narrating) I then took it upon myself to thwart his evil plans. Time and time again. (Sonic defeats Eggman. Fade to black) SONIC: (narrating) Frustrated by the amount of defeats at my hands. Eggman then took a different approach... (switch to field with Sonic facing a robotic clone of himself) SONIC: (narrating) He then started sending robotic versions of myself. Hoping he could outsmart me... (Sonic defeats Sonic clone. Fade to black) SONIC: (narrating) Naturally, they were no match for me. But the Doc was persistent. He continued to build upgraded versions, hoping that one of them would succeed. (still in black, show three Sonic clones, pausing at the third one) SONIC: (narrating) However, There was one Sonic robot that stood out from the others. He was named "Metal Sonic". (Metal Sonic's eyes glow. Switch to a platform in space, where Sonic defeats Metal Sonic) SONIC: (narrating) Even though I was able to defeat him, he had something the other Sonic Robots didn't. A strong will. He continued to rechallenge me, returning faster and more powerful than before. But still, I prevailed. Which only fueled his desire of finally beating me. (Door opens briefly in the darkness, and Metal Sonic, silhouetted in shadow, enters. Door closes.) SONIC: (narrating) But, one night back at the Death Egg, everything took a turn for the worse... (light turns on. Metal Sonic is in a room with the previous three deactivated Sonic clones) SONIC: (narrating) He somehow managed to sneak into Eggman's top secret facility. That's when he made his move... (Metal Sonic and the other Sonic clones flash white. Lightning shoots out of Metal Sonic's hands. The four robots merge into another robot. The transformation finishes.) SONIC: (narrating) Metal Sonic merged with all of the older Sonic Robots, and transformed into one Super Robot. "Turbo Mecha Sonic!" (pan left to reveal an angry Eggman. Mecha Sonic turns his head.) SONIC: (narrating) But it didn't take long for Eggman to find out what was going on, and he threatened to deactivate Mecha Sonic for his disobedience. (Eggman points a finger at Mecha Sonic. Zoom in on Mecha Sonic) SONIC: (narrating) But Mecha Sonic had become so powerful, he felt he shouldn't be taking orders from an inferior being. So he broke free from Eggman's control and became his own master... (Mecha Sonic summons a ball of energy. Eggman becomes frightened. Outside the Death Egg, explosions can be seen. The Death Egg descends. Flash of white) SONIC: (narrating) Nothing could prepare us for the day the Death Egg crashed into Mobius..... (Scene changes to how Sonic on a hill, watching the Death Egg impact Mobius creating a large shockwave. Mobius is darkened) SONIC: (narrating) The collision shook the entire planet, Shrouding it in thick black clouds that blocked out the sun... (Show Mecha Sonic on a hill.) SONIC: (narrating) Mecha Sonic somehow survived the explosion. Looking upon the carnage that his actions had inflicted. This sight triggered something within him, A lust for power and a thirst for destruction. But although his transformation made him stronger, he wasn't invincible. He needed the seven Chaos Emeralds in order to become complete. So he used the opportunity to search for them, as well as attack the helpless animals during the turmoil... (fade to black) SONIC: (narrating) Starting with my friends..... (show Mecha Sonic holding Tails by the neck) SONIC: (narrating) My best friend Tails, was his first victim... (zoom out, switch to Mecha Sonic holding a gun to an unconscious or dead Amy) SONIC: (narrating) Followed by Amy... (switch to Mecha Sonic hovering and holding a gun over a downed Knuckles) SONIC: (narrating) Not even Knuckles the Echidna was a match for him... (zoom in on Mecha Sonic, who shoots Knuckles. Fade to black) SONIC: (narrating) And Cream and Cheese..... (show Mecha Sonic teleporting into a field. Cream and Cheese run into him, stop short, and stare in horror. Mecha Sonic takes out his gun. Zoom in on a terrified Cream, fade to white) SONIC: (narrating) They never stood a chance....... (show Mecha Sonic in a burning field) SONIC: (narrating) Within a few short hours, more than half of Mobius was reduced to a burning wasteland. The inhabitants wiped out, and six of the seven Chaos Emeralds were now in Mecha Sonic's possession.... (switch to a close-up of Sonic, holding the green Emerald, in the burning field) SONIC: (narrating) The last Emerald of which was mine.... (zoom out to show Sonic is right next to Mecha Sonic) SONIC: (narrating) With nowhere to run or hide, I finally confronted him in what was to be my toughest battle yet... (show stills of Mecha Sonic beating up Sonic in midair through a double-kick, single-kick, and elbow. Show a downed Sonic, with Mecha Sonic standing triumphantly) SONIC: (narrating) But despite my best efforts, I was flattened, rolled up and tossed aside by his overwhelming power... (Mecha Sonic takes out the seven Chaos Emeralds which circle him. He bursts with energy) SONIC: (narrating) From this point, I could only watch as he started his terrifying transformation. That is.... until Shadow intervened.... (Shadow appears from the right, touching the Chaos Emeralds, which disappear. Mecha Sonic loses his energy) SONIC: (narrating) Shadow used his natural ability of "Chaos Control" to warp the Emeralds to your world out of Mecha Sonic's reach. Thus preventing him from transforming him into his complete stage... (Sonic gets up on Mecha Sonic's other side) SONIC: (narrating) With the Emeralds gone, plus me and Shadow working together, we had pretty good odds of winning. But Mecha Sonic had other plans..... (Mecha Sonic hovers and curls up. He flashes, three lightning bolts surging out of him, and disappears) SONIC: (narrating) He used the energy he had absorbed from the Emeralds to activate Chaos Control as well, warping to your world after the Emeralds and leaving us behind with no way of pursuing him..... (door opens in shadow, Sonic and Shadow enter the same room Metal Sonic had before) SONIC: (narrating) We later returned to the wreckage of the Death Egg, and were fortunate to find the main control room completely intact. Along with Eggman's top secret database... (show Sonic and Shadow standing next to a capsule) SONIC: (narrating) After hacking into the system, we found top secret plans for a capsule that was powered by artificial Chaos Emerald energy that could help us warp to your dimension. We then built our own capsule using parts of the wrecked Death Egg that was left scattered around... (show the capsule alone, with Sonic and Shadow inside) SONIC: (narrating) After making our final preparations, Shadow hooked himself up to the capsule and used Chaos Control to send us to the Mushroom kingdom. (the capsule hovers up and warps, fade to white) SONIC: (narrating) And of course, you all know what happened after that... (scene change to previous scene from Episode 2. Capsule falls from the sky and falls down on Metal Bowser. Scene shifts back to Mario's house. Mario's head is bowed, Luigi is looking sad, Sonic's eyes are closed, and tears are coming out of Peach's eyes) E. Gadd's Invention PEACH: *sob* That's so sad...... SONIC: Indeed it is. And the same thing could happen to the Mushroom Kingdom if we don't act fast. If Mecha Sonic gets all seven Emeralds, all is lost. So, do you guys think you're up to the challenge? (zoom into Mario in his doctor attire with a red background. Mario looks to the left. Show Luigi on a green background. Luigi looks to the right. Mario throws a Cape Feather, catches it and turns into Cape Mario.) MARIO: Mario! (Luigi throws a Cape Feather and turns into Cape Luigi.) LUIGI: Luigi! (Both spin in midair and land back on the ground crouching, tipping their hats.) MARIO and LUIGI: Here we go! Super Mario Bros.! SONIC: heh heh... You guys are so awesome. (switch to Shadow on the first floor. An alarm sounds. Shadow looks up and jumps out of the way of E. Gadd riding a Poltergust machine. E. Gadd crashes into the wall, toppling everyone over. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Sonic get up off the ground.) SONIC: What the heck was that??? (Mario jumps down to the first floor, Sonic jumping off the railing with one hand and Luigi jumping after him. Peach takes the stairs) E. GADD: Greetings Mario and Luigi. Sorry about the mess. My new poltergust still has a few bugs in it. PEACH: Oh? Professor E Gadd. What brings you here? E. GADD: Well, news has been going around Toad town that a metallic creature has been causing havoc around the Donut plains looking for strange gems. Or Chaos Emeralds if I recall correctly? SONIC: (bows head) Mecha Sonic!!! SHADOW: (grunts angrily) We have wasted enough time standing around here Sonic! We have to go, Now!!! E. GADD: (chuckles) Now now. No need to get your fur in a knot. For I have invented something to help you boys on your quest. Behold!!! (pulls a strange mechanical object out that looks like a game system. Camera zooms in on it, then zooms out) PEACH: Wow!!!................................................. it's a Game Boy.......... E. GADD: Ah ha. But it isn't just any Game Boy. It's my latest invention... The "GBC ChaosEgaddularRadulator!!!" SONIC: The GBC ChaosOojimaflipWhatarator??? That's a weird name..... E. GADD: (chuckles, looks up) Mock it if you will. But it takes a true genius to appreciate such creative naming. But I digress. Gather around and I'll show you boys how it it works. (Everyone except Shadow gathers around E. Gadd, camera goes to the GBC ChaosEgaddularRadulator's screen. Brief static, then the scene changes to a radar screen with a flashing Emerald in the center) After hearing that all of you were searching for the Emeralds, I went to my lab and made a radar that could lock onto their unique energy signature. I'm sure it will help you find them quicker. (Scene changes back to Peach's castle. E. Gadd gives Mario the Radar) SONIC: Wow, that's awesome! Finding the Emeralds will be a cinch with this baby! Wait a minute... The Radar says there's an Emerald right here in this room??? E. GADD: (chuckles) Of course. How else do you think I built the radar without an Emerald to study? (pulls out the Yellow Chaos Emerald. Camera zooms in on it, then out) (Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Peach recoil in shock) SONIC: A Chaos Emerald!!! E. GADD: Yes. It came crashing through the window of my laboratory just the other day. But I must admit, I'm very intrigued by it, so I hope you don't mind if I keep hold of it for now? SONIC: Well..... I dunno? (lights suddenly go off. Everyone screams.) LUIGI: Maaaaario? E. GADD: It's so dark. Who turned out the lights? (lights come back on. E. Gadd looks angry and everyone else shocked) E. GADD: THE CHAOS EMERALD IS GONE!!!! {Shadow runs in from the right) SHADOW: What happened??? Don't tell me you idiots lost another Chaos Emerald!!! SONIC: Hey, it's not our fault. Mecha Sonic must have followed us here. SHADOW: I don't believe this!!! You numbskulls would lose your heads if they weren't attached to your freakin' shoulders! (Shadow runs off. Sonic attempts to follow, but stops short) SONIC: Shadow!!! Get back here!!! I hate it when he gets like this.... MARIO: (looks at the Radar) Hmm... E. GADD: (looking crestfallen) What's that? The Emerald is moving east? SONIC: Hey, you're right! If we hurry, we can still catch him. Let's get moving! (Sonic and Mario run off. Luigi realizes everyone else has left and gives chase) PEACH: Good luck Mario! Show that Emerald thief who's boss! (fade to black) Enter the Koopa Bros. (open circle on a map-like setting. Miniature sprites of Mario and Sonic travel from Mario's house to the Emerald. A miniature sprite of Luigi goes every which way.) MARIO: Luigi! LUIGI: Wawawawawawa! (follows Mario) (scene changes to a field. Cape Mario flies in and lands in a bush. Sonic runs and jumps into a bush. Luigi flies a bit fast and misses the bush.) LUIGI: Mario? (Mario pulls him into the bush) Waaaah! (Mario holds the radar for Luigi and Sonic to see) SONIC: The signal is pointing in that direction. Looks like we caught up with him. (zoom out to show four silhouetted Koopas in the background. Zoom in to show the Koopa Bros. Red Ninjakoopa is holding the Yellow Chaos Emerald) RED NINJAKOOPA: Radical job dudes. Those losers totally didn't see that one coming. BLACK NINJAKOOPA: 'Twas nothing dude. You shoulda seen the looks on their faces. Priceless! YELLOW NINJAKOOPA: I agree. It's a total bummer that I forgot to bring my camera. RED NINJAKOOPA: Okay dudes. All we need to do now is take this gem to the boss. He might even give us a raise for a job well done? GREEN NINJAKOOPA: Dude. You mean we're actually getting paid for this? (pan back to Sonic, Mario, and Luigi) SONIC: Huh? Who are these guys? (Mario speaks Italian) Old adversaries huh? Well. It doesn't appear they know we've followed them. Let's try sneaking up behind them and taking them by surprise... SHADOW: So you're the ones behind this, huh? (camera pans up to Shadow standing in front of the Koopa Bros.) RED NINJAKOOPA: Duuuuude. Who are you? SHADOW: (angry) My identity is none of your concern Shell brain! Now hand over that Chaos Emerald! RED NINJAKOOPA: O rly? Well I don't see your name written on it, Chump! (Sonic runs and skids to a halt in front of Shadow) SONIC: Great going Shadow! We had them right where we wanted them!!! SHADOW: (closes eyes and crosses arms) Hmmmph. Don't blame me. I was only trying to correct another one of your mistakes. SONIC: (sighs) Gee, thanks. You're a great help Shadow old pal. (Mario and Luigi jump in front of Sonic and Shadow) SONIC: But Shadow is right about one thing. Give back that Emerald and no one gets hurt. RED NINJAKOOPA: (points finger at the heroes) Whoah Dude! You bozos obviously don't know who ya dealing with... We're the coolest of cool. King B's ninja heroes in a half shell... Play the theme tune Yellow! (show a radio. Yellow Ninjakoopa presses a button. The Koopa Bros. do poses on a flashy red-and-yellow background while the Spirit Squad theme plays.) RED NINJAKOOPA: Dude..... you played the wrong theme tune... (Mario and Luigi fall down and Sonic flinches due to the confusion) RED NINJAKOOPA: Okay dudes. One more time, from the top. (the Koopa Bros. theme plays correctly as the Koopa Bros. do their poses) RED NINJAKOOPA: RED!!!! BLACK NINJAKOOPA: BLACK!!! GREEN NINJAKOOPA: GREEN!!! YELLOW NINJAKOOPA: YELLOW!!! RED NINJAKOOPA: And together we are....... (Koopa Bros. do their signature pose.) KOOPA BROS.: THE KOOPA BROS!!!! SHADOW: (angry) I've had just about enough of these Sideshow freaks!!!! (zooms forward) SONIC: Shadow! WAIT!!! (Shadow continues forward) RED NINJAKOOPA: Okay Dudes. Floor that creep!!!! (Yellow Ninjakoopa, Green Ninjakoopa, and Black Ninjakoopa jump forward) (Shadow jumps over Black Ninjakoopa, goes into a spin to avoid Yellow Ninjakoopa, and hits Green Ninjakoopa head-on, hurling him forward. Red Ninjakoopa jumps in the air and double-kicks him intercepting him. Clip plays two more times with zoom-in, and Red Ninjakoopa spins back to the ground. Shadow flies beyond Mario, Sonic, and Luigi and into a wall) (The wall flashes, shakes, and explodes. Shadow bursts with energy and zooms forward with rage. Sonic stops him) SONIC: Shadow!!! Get a grip will ya!!! You really need to keep a lid on that temper of yours. Now, the only way we're gonna beat them is if all four of us work together. SHADOW: Grrrr..... Very well. Just stay the Hell out of my way Sonic!!! (The Koopa Bros. jump in front of the Heroes) RED NINJAKOOPA: Hey you, the dude with the stache. I know you! You're the punk that stormed our fortress and rescued that star spirit a few years back!.... Mario isn't it? (Mario grunts in anger) Talk about a lucky break dude. Not only do we nab this gem for the boss, But we also get to pummel our old enemy Mario. Let's do this!!! 4 vs. 4 (Mario and Red Ninjakoopa collide in midair twice while everyone else jumps off screen. Red Ninjakoopa prepares to do a double-kick, but Mario rolls out of the way and kicks Red Ninjakoopa underground. Mario hovers in the air and Red Ninjakoopa jumps out of the ground and double-punches Mario away. Mario is sent flying, but is stopped by a wall. Mario ducks to avoid a hit from Red Ninjakoopa, and punches him up. The falling Red Ninjakoopa is volleyed between the wall and Mario in three rotations, and Mario does a stronger punch which sends Red Ninjakoopa through the wall and to the ground. Mario follows) (The other six fighters are in the sky, three on opposite sides. Black Ninjakoopa goes for Shadow, who kicks him up higher and follows, Green Ninjakoopa takes Luigi by surprise by hitting him downward. Yellow Ninjakoopa goes into his shell while Sonic spins, and the two collide into each other multiple times. They circle each other, hitting each other three more times, and Sonic drop-kicks Yellow Ninjakoopa on the fourth time, played again three times. Luigi jumps into a bush where Yellow Ninjakoopa lands. Green Ninjakoopa rolls by, looking for Luigi, and Luigi jumps out of the bush when his back is turned, hammer raised.) LUIGI: Fore! (hits Green Ninjakoopa to the right with his hammer.) (Green Ninjakoopa goes through two walls, slanting the second one. Luigi celebrates.) LUIGI: Yay! Go Weegee! Go Weegee! Go Weegee! Go Weegee! (Yellow Ninjakoopa jumps out of a bush and knocks him away. Sonic falls from the sky and follows. In the same area, Black Ninjakoopa and Shadow land. Shadow kicks Black Ninjakoopa to the left, sending him flying. Shadow teleports to him, and hits him three times, then teleports in front of him and kicks him upwards. Black Ninjakoopa is hit by an also-hit Mario, who avoids Red Ninjakoopa's assault and causes Red Ninjakoopa and Black Ninjakoopa to hit each other. Mario pulls out his hammer, hitting both the Ninjakoopas repeatedly before slamming Red Ninjakoopa into the ground.) (Luigi, flying toward the right, is intercepted by Yellow and Green Ninjakoopa and bounced between them. Sonic interrupts Yellow Ninjakoopa's next attack and counters with a spinning kick before sending him upwards. Luigi regains his senses and hits Green Ninjakoopa away. He spins his cape around very fast, hitting Green Ninjakoopa several times before spiking him up. Yellow Ninjakoopa falls back down and Luigi and Sonic volley him back and forth. Luigi jumps up and uses his Green Missile on the falling Green Ninjakoopa.) (Red Ninjakoopa and Black Ninjakoopa slide in their shells over the tops of hills with Mario and Shadow following. Mario throws Shadow at Black Ninjakoopa and spikes Red Ninjakoopa with a kick. Red Ninjakoopa slides on the ground and hits Mario upwards when he comes near him. Shadow comes in, hitting Red Ninjakoopa from the left. Mario, Shadow, Red Ninjakoopa and Black Ninjakoopa are kicked off screen repeatedly by each other. Red and Black Ninjakoopa are sent flying off toward the left. When they return on screen, Mario and Shadow hit both Koopas with a powerful punch.) Chaos Koopas (All four Koopas collide) RED NINJAKOOPA: (gets up) Awwwww duuuuuude.... We're getting our shells handed to us maaaaan....... (pan left, showing the Heroes ready for battle.) SONIC: So guys, ready to call it quits? RED NINJAKOOPA: (points finger) Don't think we're beat yet dude. We still have a few more tricks left. C'mon Bros. Let's show these users our super special technique. (the other three Ninjakoopas get up. They jump in the air, piling up to form a column.) SONIC: Now what are those idiots up to? (Mario speaks Italian) SONIC: Their special attack? Go ahead you punks! Just try your luck!!! (The four Koopa Bros. start spinning. Zoom in inside of Red Ninjakoopa's shell. The Yellow Chaos Emerald starts to glow, and the Koopa Bros. burst with energy) RED NINJAKOOPA: WHOAH DUDE!!!! What's happening to us??? (they zoom forward, leaving a trail of fire and hitting the Heroes. Mario is hit on a red background, Luigi on a green background, Sonic on a blue background, and Shadow on a black background. The four are knocked through three walls, and stopped by fourth. The Koopa Bros. stop spinning in midair, and fall to the ground.) BLACK NINJAKOOPA: Whooooahhh, Gnaaaaaarrrrrllly! What just happened? (Yellow Ninjakoopa jumps forward) RED NINJAKOOPA: (pulls out Yellow Chaos Emerald) I dunno bro. But I bet this gem had something to do with it. GREEN NINJAKOOPA: (advances) Yeah. No wonder those losers were wanting it back. It must have some totally awesome powers. YELLOW NINJAKOOPA: (returns with the Emerald Radar) Hey bros, look what I just snagged! It's the gadget that nutty professor built. RED NINJAKOOPA: I bet it's what those dudes used to track us when we stole the gem. (turns to Black Ninjakoopa and Green Ninjakoopa) Hey bros, You thinking what I'm thinking? BLACK NINJAKOOPA: Totally! These things are way too good for the boss. GREEN NINJAKOOPA: Fer sure! And if we collect all of them, we'll be the ones calling the shots. (show unconscious Mario with the Koopa Bros.'s silhouettes in the background) RED NINJAKOOPA: Yo Mario!!! Thanks for the gem and the radar old buddy. Smell ya later, losers!!! (the four Koopa Bros. jump away) (preview shows Mario unconscious at the same camera angle, then the other four heroes, then back to Mario, zooming in this time.) PREVIEW: Matters have gone from bad to worse as another Chaos Emerald is stolen from our heroes... This time by the Koopa bros, along with the Emerald Radar... Can our heroes recover from this brutal beating and make a comeback? Or has their quest already come to an end? You don't wanna miss the next exciting episode of SUPER MARIO BROS Z!!! (Cue End Credits) Here Come the Koopa Bros.